Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |ratings = |platforms = Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, DS, PS2, PC |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and has been in development since late 2006. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Single player Campaigns There are two campaigns in the game featuring the Americans and the Russians. The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, (later sargent) and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Russian campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights along side the merciless Sgt. Reznov and merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzia charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scatering the area. Combat also takes place in small motor pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers big or small are also a common sight in the American campaign usualy having a few Japanese MG's firing away. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht famous for carrying the German Submachine gun, the MP40. Combat usualy takes place in destroyed cities meaning close to mid-range fighting. Sometimes players will have to fight indoors where shotguns dominate if the rooms arn't too big and if there is a lot of cover to hide behind while players reload. Combat also takes place in farming villages where all combat ranges apply. The last mission of the game is played in the Russian campaign and it sees the the Russians capturing the Nazi Germany Capital building and planting the Russian Flag(Sovient at the time) atop the building. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It uses a heavily modified engine from Call of Duty 4. For prestiging you will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures(Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) Ranks Throughout your experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War, you will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located above. As you increase in level, you unlock more powerful and easier to use guns, additional killing tools and, perks. Some of the better perks are Bouncing Betty mines, the M2 Flamethrower, Overkill, Double Tap, Dead Silence, and Iron Lungs. Some of the better guns are the American M1A1 Carbine, the Japanese Type 100, the Russian PPSh-41, and the German MP40 and MG42. It is worth noting that elements of your online multiplayer stats will naturally increase as you unlock this apparel, Bouncing Betties for example, when used correctly, can give a player extra kills per round. Weapon Attachments http://gamebattles.com/forums/t/1672137.html Just like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, weapons have attachments that can only be obtained through Marksman challenges. The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I: awards the player with a Suppressor. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight (Similar to the Red Dot Sight.) While Marksman III: awards the player with a Round Drum magazine. The attachments for the Bolt Action Rifle are; Marksman I: rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II: awards the player with a Bayonet. Marksman III: awards the player with a Rifle Grenade, (similar to the M203 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). For Semi-automatic rifles, Marksman I: awards the player with a Flash Hider. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight. Marksman III: awards the player with a Telescopic Sight (a WW2-era ACOG-like scope). The M1 Garand however is a little different. Marksman I: gives the player a flash hider, Marksman II: gives the player a bayonet, Marksman III: gives the player a rifle grenade (even though in create a class its says you get a sniper scope). Marksman IV: gives the player a scope, making it the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game. For Shotguns, the attachments are; Marksman I: Grip and Marksman II: a Bayonet. Both of these attachments are for the M1897 Trenchgun. The Double-Barreled shotgun recieves a Sawed-Off barrel for even more damage. For Machine Guns, the attachments are; Marksman I: a bayonet (only for the Type 99 though) and a Bipod for all Machine Guns, although the FG42's Marksman II: awards the player with a telescopic sight. Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen (which shouln't be used for drinking), a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 Machine Gun early. [Of Duty: Nazi Zombie mode HIDDEN WEAPONS|thumb|300px|right| Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The regular PS3 and Xbox 360 console versions known as, Call of Duty: World at War lack an extra American campaign and a British campaign although include a Russian Campaign. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. Call of Duty: World at War Achievements There are 46 achievements or throphies in Call of Duty World at War for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Video Launch trailer 42426 Q&A Questions answered by Call of Duty: World at War Developer - David "Vahn" Vanderhaar. thumb|300px|right| Differences from previous Call of Duty games *''World at War'' is a much more serious game, in the manner that there is minimal humor in the game, and that it has a very dark and depressing feel to it. Even the menu music, used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. *''World at War'' is the most violent ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, and it is possible to tear off enemy heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso and seeing the ribs, and similar areas of the body is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42 and FG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version for unknown reasons, perhaps due to graphical limitations or that Nintendo intended it to be more family friendly. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a person gets shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in World at War. People use much more profanity, and words like "fuck", "shit", "bitch", "bastard", and all sort of swear words are much more common in the American campaign of the game. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use swear terms in their language, like "ebaka" (ебака) ("fucker"), "svoloch" (Сволочъ) ("bastard"), "mudak" (мудaк) ("asshole"), and "Chyort" (Чёрт) ("damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer if you win you may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing!" as you hear in the single-player campaign. Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored (this can be done in the options menu). *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war after the player dies. *This game introduces a dark "leisure" mission: Nacht der Untoten, meaning "Night of The Undead" *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature undead enemies, Nazi Zombies in this case. It is also the first game to feature Non-Playable Characters (NPC) in a multi-player game type. *This is the first time that bayonets are used and the first time M2 Flamethrowers are widely used. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army and to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''World at War'' is the first 'Main Series' game with no British campaign in it, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *You can get a Ray Gun in the missions Little Resistance, Nacht Der Untoten, Zombie Verruckt and Shi No Numa. Trivia *On the cover, there is a Marine with a Thompson. This Thompson has a sling on it, which is not seen in game. *If you shoot off an enemy head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *Strangely, in World at War, you can shoot or kill many of your allies as long as they are not major characters up to 10 or 15 of them without restarting from the last checkpoint, especially on Russian missions as Russian soldiers are abundant... *In the first cut scene of the game a Marine is being fitted for battle. He's labeled as Pvt. Miller, this man looks something like Miller's partially obscured photo, so it can be assumed that this is what Miller looks like. *On Blowtorch & Corkscrew, the day is May 14, 1945. Polonsky says they "don't get shit until tomorrow". Presumably, their assault takes place the next day, but the assault on Shuri Castle takes place on May 29, 1945. At some point 15 days were skipped. *On Eviction, the day is April 24, 1945. The metro tunnel gets flooded at the end of the level. On Heart of the Reich, you are dragged from the flooded metro by Sgt. Reznov. The day is April 30, 1945. You were under water for six days. In fact, the germans didn't flood the metro until May 2. *The game features many possible references to the Movie Saving Private Ryan such as: The name Pvt. Ryan appearing, The "Saved Private Ryan" achievement, The American player's name is Miller (A possible reference to Capt. Miller). Pvt. Polonsky's personality is also similar to that of Pvt. Rieben, and Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham. *The Game also features many blatant references to "Enemy at the Gates" for example in the first Russian Mission you wake up in a Fountain full of Dead Bodies and are ordered to shoot at enemies when there is a loud noise. *Any time you take too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at you constantly even if there are no enemies around, telling you to get a move on or you'll die. Eventually, if you outrun the trail of grenades, they will stop being thrown for a period of time, but will come back later on if you still choose to not do an objective. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at the Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as you commonly see them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they're surrendering. *The Wii, Nintendo DS, and PS2 versions are the only ones lacking the Nazi Zombie mode and Black Cats. *On the mission, Ring of Steel, it says in the beginning that "On the Führer's birthday..." (April 20th) "A barrage of Katyushka rockets '''will' tear Berlin to pieces."'' This is incorrect as the Ring of Steel takes place after the Führer's birthday. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul, because the presence of a Sticky grenade and the recently discovered deleted British weapons, indicates that a British campaign was to be present. *Even though World At War is not named as Call of Duty 5, in the most technical sense it is the fifth game in the series. *The wii verson's multiplayer is significantly harder because it will support only up to 8 players at a time meaning less kills and more searching to do. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games